Home
by Sophia Marmalade Smith
Summary: Sequel to The Fault in our Hearts. Thor and Loki must come to terms about love and loss wen it comes to their human companions.
1. Chapter 1

She just stood there, the moolight shimering off of her pale skin. Her breath came out in clouds of fog as she stared off into the sky, pointing out shapes in the stars, and laughing. Her laughter was music to his ears. She was so beautiful, in every way. But there was more to it. More than just beauty. She was utterly adorable. He probably said that to himself almost every day. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She smiled and rested against his body, letting him warm her. He felt so warm and so safe. She loved it. She loved him more than she even knew how to explain.

"Why don't we go in. You're shivering."

"I'm fine. I just. . . nothing."

"What is it Darcy?" asked Loki with a smile.

"Nothing. Forget about it."

Loki scoffed. "Then we are going inside."

"I don't want to." Darcy winned, pouting her bottom lip out. Loki bent down and put it between both his, giving her a soft kiss. She shivered again, and felt her knees wobble.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Loki concerned.

"Nothing!" Darcy felt her cheeks flush and ones Loki saw he realized what it was.

"Well Darcy. It's nothing to be embarresed about. I have that effect on women."

"Excuse me. How many other women have you been with?" asked Darcy, pulling away from him, crossing her arms over her chest to glare. Loki laughed and put his hand up in surrender.

"I was just playing my sweet."

"Oh yeah. You better be - _sweety_." she warned. Loki closed the gap between them and held her close. "Come. You need to rest." stated Loki.

"I've rested enough. Right now I want to find the two lions in the stars from Lion King two that try and kill each other over food."

"What?"

"I want to look at the stars."

Loki sighed. "Alright." He helped her lie down on the blanket he brought out and lied next to her. Darcy used Loki's shoulder as a pillow as he wrapped an arms around her, and they took turns pointing out shapes within the stars.

Darcy was feeling much better. It had been several months after she had gotton out of the hospital, and Loki made sure to take care of her the best he could. At the moment, they lied down in the snow at central park, and Loki had Darcy bundled in purple mittins; a dark pink scarf, a ACDC hoodie, a purple beanie, and a winter coaght. She was all puffy, and she found it hard to move. She had complained, but he wouldn't let her out till she was all dressed while Loki only wore a plain black sweater, and the leather gloves Darcy gave him. He wasn't going to, but to make it a bit fair, he put on the green beanie Barb had knitted for him. It was the middle of winter, probably around midnight, and it was oh so beautiful. Loki used some percepters to block the light of the city so they could look at the stars together. He found it rather romanitc, but she was too destracted for him to try anything, which he had to admit, he didn't mind. It just added at how adorable she was.

"Loki."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Loki chuckled. "I love you too."

"Love you more."

"Probably."

"That's it." Darcy rolled ontop of him, and began pinching him.

"Ow! Hey now, watch it." laughed Loki, reaching up and tickinling her as revenge. Darcy couldn't feel anythinhg because of her fluffy ass coat and she laughed in triumph and she tried to swat Loki's hands away. He crossed his arms across his chest in defeat and looked away from her.

"That's cheating." he stated.

"You're the one who put me in this thing."

Loki laughed and sat up and gave her a little kiss. She smiled, then rolled off of him, laying back down onto the blanket. Loki leaned back and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"You are such a child." he stated.

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Fine, then I suppose you wouldn't be interested in making love then huh?"

Loki's face went into shock. "Well, I mean, I didn't mean that." he laughed nervously. "I um. . . was just saying that you um. . . curse you Darcy!" Loki rolled onto his back and crossed his arms over his eyes. Darcy heard him chuckle, and she rolled back on top of him, giving him a sweet little kiss on his chin. He removed his arms and looked at her with a smile.

"What ever am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Love me. Perhaps maybe at the moment, _make _love to me."

Loki grinned mishivously.

"If that is what you want?" Loki leaned up to kiss her.

"What? Not here. Are you crazy. It's a public place. People are still walking about."

Loki burst with laughter, then gently pushed her off of him. He stood and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and into the car. He was so glad her wounds were healed. He had almost forgotten. Still, there were many scars left behind, but none to make her in any way unappealing to him.

"Hey! I can walk you know."

"I know. But I will be taking it from here." While he buckled her in, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I can't wait to show you some new moves tonight. I'll make you scream my name, and pleasure you in ways you could never have thought was possible. I'm going to touch and caress every inch of your skin and make you fall over the edge for pleasure, but deny your orgasm till I am done with you."

Darcy didn't think she could blush any deeper. She glared at him. "That's just mean."

Loki laughed.

"You sure are talking a big talk. Like usual." stated Darcy, challenging him.

"Oh, really? You're going to go there then. Alright." Loki's chuckle was quite evil as he grinned down at her, and Darcy felt a pleasureable chill run through her spine. "I suppose I'm going to have to punish you for that one."

'Oh God please!' thought Darcy. He had such a wonderful way of punishing her.

They woke in each others arms several hours later. Loki breathed in all the smells that filled the room. To anyone else, the smell would be disgusting, but to him, it was so arousing. It was all theirs. The smell that marked them to each other. The smell that stated that she was his and he was hers. The smell that said they belonged together.

Loki felt Darcy fidget, and he tried to stay as still as possible, so not to wake her, but the urge to need to pee was already taking it's affect. His toes wiggled as he tried not to think about it, but it was not working. 'Please Darcy! Wake up!' he screamed inside his mind. He couldn't do it. Ever so slowly, he slid his arm from under her neck and leaned away, but immediately, Darcy woke.

'Oh - fuck you bladder!' he thought.

"Morning." said Darcy, not opening her eyes. She reached back and put a hand at the nape of his neck, caress it. It was soothing him, and he couldn't fight the urge to lean into her.

"Some one was full of energy last night." laughed Darcy.

"I could say the same to you."

"Well, what do you expect. You haven't slept with me since the alien incident."

"Which one are you refering to?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You know which one I meant."

"I pleasured you at the hospital." stated Loki.

"Which was not right by the way, doing that in a hospital. Also you were pleasuring me, not both of us pleasuring each other."

"Well, after I get out of the bathroom, you can pleasure me all you want."

"Me first!" Darcy shouted, leaping over Loki and rushing to the bathroom.

"Damn you woman!"

All he got back was a meniacle laugh to which he just shook his head and chuckled.

Darcy came back a few minutes later, and Loki jumped into the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief when he released himself.

'Awe. The morning piss. Nothing feels more relieving. Well, besides the obvious.' he thought to himself. He coudln't wait for Darcy to put her hands on him, but wait. Fuck! They had a job to get to. What time was it?

"Loki!" Darcy called from the other room. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Loki washed his hands and stepped into the living room.

"Don't we have a job to get to."

"Gah!"

Loki laughed and headed into the bedroom to dress.

"Have I proved that I am a better staff worker than you yet?"

"What? Never."

"Oh, have a heart Darcy. I've been doing quite well you must admit."

"Yes. Quite well at getting all the women to come back every day so they can talk to you and take pitcures of you and flirt." Darcy said, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor.

"More sales as I see it."

Darcy punch him in the shoulder.

"Oh come now Darcy. You know they mean nothing to me."

"So why do you flirt back with them."

"It's all business."

"Till someone throws themselves on you. What then? Are you going to turn them away or sleep with them to get an extra costumer."

Loki felt a hint of rage and hurt like an electrick shock run though him. "Excuse me. Do you really not trust me? After everything! It is just harmless fun Darcy! No more."

"But it still hurts! Seeing you laughing with them and touching their waists when you take a picture with them."

Darcy, I would never betray you. I can not believe we're even having this conversation. It hadn't bothered you before, so why now?"

"Of course it bothers me, but I didn't want to be that annoying girlfriend that drives their guy away because she get's paranoid."

Loki could see Darcy's lips trembling. She looked up at him with such sadness.

"Then I'll stop."

"Good. Why do it in the first place? You hated it when women would try to keep you from work and from me, but now you welcome it. Why?" asked Darcy, cocking her head.

"Because. It was a bet between me and Daniel. To see who could get the most tips by the end of the night. However, I am sure he knew I would win everytime, so I am guessing the true reason behind it would be because he wanted us to have this fight."

"What do you mean?'

"Come now Darcy. He is in love with you, and he wants me out of the picture. How do you not see that?"

"I do, I just choose to ignore it. I feel it better to just let him drowned in self pity till he kills someone."

"What?"

"Of course not, but I don't feel like talking to him about it right now. I figured he would just take the hint that I am with you and that there is no possible way I could be with anyone else at the moment. But he is hopelessly stupid. It really was just a bet you two did?" asked Darcy.

"Yes. Of course."

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. You could have told me though." stated Darcy, pulling back.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll make it up to you." Darcy gave him a kiss, and he opened his mouth for her and their tongues fondled each other for a moment. Loki took his time softly running his fingers across her scars. One on her shoulder, and a few on her left legs. A rather long one running from under her rib cage down to her hip. Luckily the alien had not pushed it in too far. There was several small gashes on her face as well. She said she looked like Frankinstien, who ever that was. He wanted her to know that he didn't mind the scars. That she was still fucking gorgeous to him. He was about to pull back, but Darcy wouldn't let him. She pushed up against him, and she grabbed his waist with both of her hands. They were still naked and she took this opportunity to run her hands up his stomach and pecks, then back down to the inside of his thighs. Loki finally pulled away from her.

"Darcy. We need to get ready for work." It came out barely even a whisper. He urged himself to think straight, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Just a few more minutes. Please." She said it so suductivley, he thought his knees were going to give out.

She played with his ear between her teeth and slowly stroked his cock. He moaned and leaned into her, letting her touch him at will. He needed to fight. He was supposed to be proving that he was a better worker than her and at the moment he was failing. Was that her plan? To distract him so he would be late for work? Of course it was. She was so good at doing this to him. Making him loose himself in her. He tried to pull back again, but Darcy let go of his man hood and pushed him down onto the bed. She straddled him and kissed him senseless as she moved against his cock, but never letting him in. She could feel it hard against her, and she was already so wet, but she wanted to tease him, like he had done the night before. To deny him his orgasm till she wanted to give it.

"Darcy, please!" he begged. She pulled him up and threw the pillows to the floor to make him lay straight. He tried to grab her waist to balance her, but she grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed. "Naha. No touching. Don't make me tie you to the bed." said Darcy, licking her lips.

Damn! She always knew exactly what to say that would make him wild. He clinched his teeth and held onto the the bed frame as tight as he could. Darcy thought 'screw it', and she showed her flexibilty as she arched back to grabbed a small and rather thin blanket that lay folded at the end of the bed. She kept it there for Terror to sleep on, though he would always end up on her pillow anyway.

Before Loki knew it, she tied his wrists up above his head and to the head of the bed frame. Smiling to herself, and knowing she was fully incharge now, she licked and suckled her way down his body, to the inside of his thighs, only to finally stop at his erection. She licked the edge of his cock so slowly, then let out a warm breath. His whole body shook, and he leaned his head back, trying to think of anything else. He knew what she was doing, and he would not be the victim of it. But who was he kidding. Like he said before, she knew exactly what to do to drive him wild.

Darcy kissed his tip then licked again, and then stopped. She could hear Loki whimper, and she smiled to herself again and gave a little chuckle.

"I am so going to punish you for this." warned Loki through gritted teeth.

"I'm looking forward to it." and with that, she stuck his arousel into her mouth, and deep into her throat. Loki let out a cry, and he couldn't help but buck, which choked her a bit, but she quickly pulled him out, then back in. She stroked him with her mouth, so agonizingly slow, using her canines every now and then. She began making little moans and groans of her own, using the vibrations of her mouth for a deeper pleasure for her lover. She licked his shaft and moved her tongue over his slit, and he bucked again. She was ready that time, and aimed it a clear shot down her thoat.

"Darcy! Please just fuck me already! I can't take it!" Loki begged.

"Nope." God, it was the most torcherous sound.

Darcy worked his penis for another five horribly slow minutes, and the preasure just kept building in his cock, taking him over the edge.

Darcy could feel him close, so she let go of his balls and let his cock slide out of her mouth. She blew cold air onto his erection which made him shiver, and she giggled. After a moment, when she was sure he was away from that edge, she grabbed her breasts and slid his erection between them. She put her mouth back down at the tip of his dick and licked and sucked while she moved her breasts up and down along his length. His thighs tingled, and his gut was on fire. He pulled at the blanket that held him tied to the bed and tried to get loose from them. She kept going, but at least she picked up the pace. He felt like he was going to die if she wasn't going to let him orgasm soon. Speaking about orgasm, he was near his edge again, and she let him go.

"Fuck! Stop it! Just stop Darcy! I can't. I am going to die if you don't let me cum. Just let me do it. Please. I wont ever look at any other woman ever again. I won't tease you anymore. I'll do anything, just please let me cum inside you. Please."

Oh God. Darcy could cum just by hearing those words from his mouth. She climbed on top of him and began to kiss his lips so he could come back from that edge. He was sure he would explode if she even moved again. After several minutes, Darcy lifted herself up and grabbed his cock, aiming it at her entrance and slowly eased into him. He still filled her perfectly, like she was sure he always would. She rocked against him and arched her back, revealing her breasts in a perfect view. He wanted nothing more than to fondle them; to feel each nipple with his thumbs, but his fucking hands. He couldn't do anything with them!

"Fuck Darcy. Let me touch you." he begged, nearly out of breath.

"No. It's my way this time, and I say no touching."

Of course she wanted him to touch her. She wanted his hand all over her, rubbing and caressing every inch of her like he had done the night before. Nonetheless, this was her turn to play the bad guy. The pleasure of torturing him was far too much fun.

"Ah! Darcy! I'm gonna-!"

Darcy quickly pulled him out of her and sat higher on his stomach. No! He was not taking this shit anymore. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled on the blanket, and before Darcy could do anything, he ripped the cloth and he was free, and had her on her back. He pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could, pinning her hands up above her head with one of his hands, and using the other to balance himself on the bed. She moved under him, rotating her hips with each collision, just the way he loved it. She knew that would make him cum sooner, and she needed him to. She needed him to orgasm inside her. Then she felt it as it warmed her insides. Loki screamed with pleasure as Darcy yelled out his name. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Darcy giggled in triumphed as she felt a wave of fatigue hit her.

"Never do that again. That was pure evil." stated Loki.

"We'll see." teased Darcy, and Loki just chuckled, letting himself slip off to sleep.

Loki's cell rang and woke them both from a comforting sleep. Darcy didn't think they had been asleep for long because she still felt exhausted and inbetween her thighs were still wet. Loki stretched and rolled over to grab the phone on the bed side.

"Hello." he said, clear fatigue in his voice.

"Hey Loki. Just get up?" It was Richard the boss.

"Ah shit. It's Darcy's fault."

Darcy shot up. "What's my fault. Tell who ever your speaking to that you're lying."

"Well, I just wanted to see why you were late. Are you not coming in today?" asked Richard.

"No. We are. We're getting ready now." Loki handed the phone to Darcy as he got up to get dressed. No time for a shower. Hmm. He was acting quite like a Midgardian, not that he would admit that to himself.

"Hello?"

"Darcy, it's Richard. You coming in?"

Darcy sniggered thinking about just a few hours before. "Maybe."

"Why is that funny?" asked Richard.

"Nothing. Like Loki said, we are on our way."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

Darcy hung up the phone and rushed to get dressed.

"I knew you were going to make us late." Loki hissed.

"Well, look at you. All caring about your Midgardian job. I'm impressed." Darcy teased.

"Shut up."

Once at Starbucks, they got to work, taking orders, and handing stuff out. Loki charmed everyone with his smiles and grace, while Darcy stood in the back making drinks and serving pastries with Becca. Darcy watched as a woman came up to Loki with a much too sweet of a smile. She was tall with red hair and flaming green eyes that read determination. She wore a black leather jacket and a jean skirt that fit a little to tightly around her curves. It all finished off with black shiny six inch pumps at the end of her long and smooth legs. Yep. Darcy hated her guts. She blinked her lashes a few times and spoke in a breathy voice.

"Hello."

"Hello Darling. May I help you?" asked Loki with a smile. He had to admit, anyone with eyes could see she was a thing of pure sexy impulses and mornings of waking up with your wallet, and your classy boots gone.

"Yes. I believe there is something you can help me with." The woman licked her lips rather sensualy. Darcy couldn't stop glaring at her. Loki could feel it, and it made him want to laugh.

"And what would that be then?" asked Loki, acting as innocent as he could.

"A skinny pumpkin latte would be nice."

"One skinny pumpkin latte coming up. Not that you need a skinny. What are you, 100 pounds flat?" asked Loki. He thought he'd get back at Darcy for being so insecure. It was annoying. And it of course was working. Darcy felt a wave of anger and jealousy rush through her, and it was clear on her face.

"Oh, you are too kind. You want to find out?" she asked, biting her lip.

Loki could not believe how many women were complete sluts in this city.

"Sure. Theres a scale in the back." he lied.

The woman blinked a few times, not sure where to go on from there. "Um. Or maybe you could pick me up." She licked her lips again, just thinking about it.

"Oh. I don't know. My girlfriend rode me pretty hard last night. My back is killing me. I see your licking your lips a lot. If you need some chap stick, my girl Darcy over there I think has one. See her. She's the one with the adorable blush on her face. The beautiful black curls, not that you can see those." he stated, pointing over to Darcy.

The woman gasped and backed away.

Darcy smiled at Loki, but at the same time wanted to punch him for that inappropriate comment he really didnt need to make.

"Never mind. I am running late for a meeting." The woman turned and ran out, embarresment flooding her insides.

"Eheheh." Loki laughed.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Darcy stated with a smile.

Loki scoffed. "So what then? You yell at me for being to nice to them, and now you say I need to not be so mean. Make up your bloody mind."

Darcy laughed. "You're so cute when you're frustrated.

Thor stood in front of his father, not believing his ears.

"Thor, I do not have the time for this. Do you accept the throne or not?" asked Odin.

"I told you that I do not want the throne."

"I am getting old and tired my son. I need someone to take this throne, and if not you, then who?"

Thor thought for a moment. He knew no one else was worthy of the throne, but if he would take it, he would never be able to see Jane.

"It surely could not be your brother." stated Odin.

Thor laughed. "Have you seen him?" he asked.

"No, but Heimdell has told me a great many things about him. Of how that woman tamed him. Of how he fell in love with a mortal girl. What is it with my sons that they must fall in love with sheep?"

Thor sighed. "Why do you spend your life protecting the nine realms when you think so low of them?"

"A man must have his sheep to survive."

"I do not understand father. The people of Midgard can't do anything for you."

"Never mind that. Answer the question."

Thor stared at the floor for a moment. "May I have a day to think about it?"

"You've had your whole life. Decide now."

"I can't father! I must consult in Jane first."

"No! She has nothing to do with this. She is just a mere human! She means nothing to Asgard, and she has nothing to offer it."

"I beg a differ." said Fandral, running in with Sif and Hogan.

"This concerns none of you." Odin hissed.

"I also would beg that a differ. Look, Jane is a fine women, who is a great protecter of her people. She has much to offer Asgard."

"You speak with foolish tongue boy. All I see is a woman who got my wife killed."

"That was not her fault." Thor said, trying to keep his temper down.

"How can you say that? So even if she had not taken the Aether inside her, than those Dark Elves would have still come and killed her?" asked Odin.

"They would have found it sooner or later and none of the realms would have been safe. Her courage let us defeat them. We could not have done it without her." stated Thor.

"Thor. You must choose. It is the right to the throne, or beside a woman who will die much sooner than you, and all she'll have done is leave a hole in your heart that will never be filled."

Thor swallowed a lump in his throat. "I will take the throne, but only if she will be by my side. I will accept no other way."

"Kneel before your king!"

"Chris. Get down from the counter." demanded Darcy. She was so embarressed.

"Never! Kneel you mewling quims!"

"Oh, that's just uncalled for." stated Daniel.

"What's a mewling quim" asked Becka.

"Never mind that. Lo- Chris, get down, your freaking out the costumers." Chris, or should I say Loki, (They decided to go with the alias they used at the hair salon) was standing upon the counter next to the register, beaming with pride.

"I am the new employee of the month, and you will kneel! See, it says on this plaque. I am your new leader, and you will do as I say!" Loki devishly laughed.

"Just cause you're employee of the month, doesn't mean you rule the store. It just means you were the best employee so Robert decided to recognize that. Now get down." Darcy glared at Loki for several moments, before he reluctantly jumped down and pouted in the back of the room. After several moments, Darcy went to go see him.

"Look Loki." she whispered to him. "Employee of the month is a good thing. It only goes to those who work extra hard and prove they are worthy. I haven't even got employee of the month."

Loki's laughed. "So techniquley, I am a better worker than you are." stated Loki, matter of factly.

Darcy walked right into that one, and she knew that. 'Damn you!' she thought. "Yes, you are a better worker than I am. There, I said it. You happy?" she asked annoyed.

"HAHAHAHA! I did it! I knew I was better." he shouted. "Well, I quit. I got what I wanted." he stated, walking away.

"What?! You can't quit!" Darcy shouted, and everyone in the store turned to look at them.

"I know. I was just playing." stated Loki, turning back to her and giving her a noogy.

Darcy punched him in the shoulder. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You adore me. You love me more than Reeses. You told me so." stated Loki, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, so you should feel quite good about your self." stated Darcy, fighting the urge to strangle him.

He stole a kiss and ran to the cash register to greet a group of young men, all dressed in cashmire and ties. Darcy would see them in here almost everyday, and she wondered what they might do for a living, but she never had the time to ask.

Jane wasn't sure what to say. Thor had come to her home and just poured all this on her at once. How he had to be king of Asgard, the new All Father, and he would only do it with her by his side. She couldn't possibly imagine telling him no, but how could he expect her to just drop everything and run away with him. She had her mother, and Darcy, and Erik, and that other, um. I mean really, she had her job that was really important which was finding anything mysterous and extraordinary on Earth like S.H.I.E.L.D does. She couldn't possibly just abondon that and go be queen on Asgard with Thor and see wonders she couldn't possibly imagine, and rule with Thor, a god, by her side. . . . . why was she having trouble again, she forget what she was debating about.

"Could I talk to my family first Thor." asked Jane.

"Of course Jane. I do not aspect you to answer now."

"It's just that you came in here and threw this all on me. I just don't understand where it's coming from."

"Well, since Odin is retiring from the throne, I must take his place and rule over my people. They depend on me. I can not let them down, but I don't want to loose you."

Jane smiled at him, and gripped on to both of his hands.

"You won't. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy woke from a deep sleep, the sun hitting her square in the face. She hated those curtains. They didn't hide anything. Something was wrong though. Something twisted in her stomach, making her feel sick. She carefully maneuvered her way out of bed so not to disturb Loki. Once at the door, her stomach twisted and turned, and she rushed to the bathroom. Loki woke a moment later, hearing Darcy sick in the bathroom. He hoped up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Darcy. Are you alright?" asked Loki, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Just throwing up. Nothing to worry about." Darcy flushed the toilet and went to brushing her teeth.

Loki couldn't help but hear the amount of sarcasm in her comment. "Are you sick?"

"I think so. Not sure why though."

"Maybe you shouldn't go into work today."

"I don't have work today anyway."

"No? Well, I suppose I'll see you later today. You sure you don't need anything. I can call in sick and take care of you." said Loki, giving her a smile.

Darcy laughed. "Already sounding like a Mid-guardian. Good for you, you're blending in real nicely." Loki gave her a whatever smirk, and Darcy went up to kiss him, however, he ducked under her.

"You are not kissing me after you just got sick."

"I brushed my teeth." stated Darcy offended.

"But you still are contagious."

"I'm sure if I was you would have gotten it by now."

"I need to get ready." he said, slowly closing the door.

"Then get ready!" Darcy stomped to her bedroom and lied back down.

Loki wondered what to get her. He wondered while he drove to work, and he wondered while he made orders. He wasn't sure what Mid-guardians took when they were ill. At his break, he knocked onto the bosses door and let himself in.

"Hey Richard. Darcy isn't feeling well. What should I give her?"

"Darcy isn't well? That sucks. What are her symptoms?"

"Well, she just started throwing up this morning. Not sure why."

"Really? She just began to throw up? Did she say how she felt."

"How do you mean?" asked Loki.

"I mean, did she say she felt nauseous. Was she queasy, or dizzy at all."

Loki shrugged. "She just said she felt sick."

"Hmm. Well, you're no help. When your woman is feeling sick, you need to take care of her."

"That is why I need to know what medicine I need to get."

"Well, if it is what I think it is, there is nothing you can do. Not for a while anyway."

"I do not understand. Will she be fine?"

"Just don't think about it too much today alright. If she still feels this way for the next three days, then take her to the doctor. They'll know what to do."

Loki nodded and left the room. Richard couldn't help but laugh and Loki heard. He wondered what was so funny.

Jane, Barb, Thor, and Loki were all headed to Darcy's house for a special announcement. Jane planned to do it at her mother's house, but Darcy wasn't up to moving around at the moment. Whenever she moved, she felt a deep queasiness in her stomach. She hoped she hadn't caught the flu. Jane and Thor arrived first, then Barb, immediately going to hug Darcy. Finally Loki arrived with some cough syrup.

"I went to the store, and the women told me to get you this."

"I don't want that."

"Well, she said it would help you feel better."

Darcy groaned in irritation. She hated cough syrup, but Barb came to her rescue.

"Oh no." she said grabbing it from her. "This will not help." She smiled at Darcy making her feel a little uncomfortable. "Now Jane. What is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Well. Um. . ." Thor grabbed Jane's hand and smiled at her to give her some courage. "Well, mom. Thor has some a very hard decision to make, and he doesn't want to make it alone. Odin is . . . retired, and Thor needs to take his place."

Darcy and Barb smiled at him.

"Oh, they grow up so fast." stated Barb.

"Nice job Thor. Now you get to rule over space and stuff." said Darcy.

Loki however new what this meant, and he was not smiling.

"Yes, but you see, if he takes that offer, than he won't be able to visit us, at least not much. And he doesn't want that. He wants to stay here with us, but he can't refuse the throne either."

"Well do what makes you happy Thor." said Darcy.

"It's not that simple Darcy." said Loki. "No one else can have the throne. Only Thor for he is blood."

"Well, why don't you too get married." suggested Barb.

"But mom. I won't ever get to see you."

Barb stood up and knelt down in front of her daughter. This was killing her to say, but she knew it would be selfish not to. "Jane, I love you very much, and you leaving will make me sad, but I only want what's best for you, and if your happy . . well . . . that enough for me."

"But, I mean I can't just leave all of you behind."

"Jane, just because Thor will not be able to leave his kingdom many times, doesn't mean you won't be able to. Yes the Queen is important, but only ever a consultant." said Loki.

"Jane, you are marrying Thor and that's final. I mean it. Moms orders."

"Mom, you can't order me to -."

"You are doing this or you are grounded."

"Mom, I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions!"

"Well, you're going to make a stupid ass decision if you don't go through with this.!"

"Fine!"

Everyone jumped up and group hugged Jane.

"Congratulations Thor. You have a bride." stated Loki, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Which brings me to this. Jane. I believe this is the way Midgardians do it." Thor knelt down before her, and pulled a little blue box from his jeans. Opening it, it revealed a ring with a bright sapphire diamond. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and making me the happiest being alive in all the nine realms."

Jane finally felt the aftershock. I mean, it was there, but no one really said it till now. But queen did mean wife. "AHHHHH! Yes!" she swooped down and tackled him to the floor, kissing his face. Thor laughed and pushed them back up, fitting the ring to her finger. They kissed once more, then stood, and all the women marveled at her ring.

"Hey Loki, when do you plan to marry Darcy here, before someone else snatches her up." asked Barb.

Loki turned red for a moment, then in a second he was next to Darcy, his arms around her face. "She is mine." he said in a terrifying voice.

"Loki. Can't breathe." she muffled.

Loki slid his hand down to her waist, and Darcy felt a sudden urge to throw up, and she ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Is she alright?" asked Jane.

"She has been doing this all morning, and afternoon. I am not sure what is wrong with her." stated Loki.

Barb smiled, however, she should not be this sick yet.

Maybe she has the flu?" suggested Jane.

"If she still feels this way in three or four days, you should give her to me and I'll know what to do."

"What is the flu?" asked Thor.

"You watch over Midgard, and claim to be its warrior, but you don't know a thing about this world." stated Loki. "The flu is an illness the Mid-guardians catch and it usually lasts for three or four days. It's highly contagious, so I suggest you all get out of here so I can take care of her."

"You're willing to catch the flu?" asked Jane.

"Oh no, that is not what I meant. I can take care of her without catching the flu. Observe."

Loki waved his hand and in a second, he was dress head to toe in a doctors outfit, plastic gloves, and a doctors mask. Jane laughed, and Darcy came out of the bathroom.

"I am no mood to play Doctor at the moment Loki."

"We are not playing Doctor, I am acting as your doctor till you feel better."

"Awe. You're so adorable."

"No I am not. Now get into bed."

"I can't go to bed! Jane is getting married."

"Not at this very moment. Now go."

"No."

Loki walked up to Darcy and lifted her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. She immediately felt sick again and covered her mouth as he carried her to her bed.

"So how are you going to get married?" asked Barb. "You should have two weddings. One here, and one at your kingdom."

"That seems like a bit much. Let's just have it in Asgard."

"No, we shall have both. I want to live your customs, just as you will live mine."

"I'm your maid of honor. I called it!" Darcy shouted from the bedroom.

"This is happening so suddenly." laughed Jane, placing her hands on her cheeks trying to hide the blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy stood in the bathroom, her face red hot. In her hand she held a device that would decide her future. She stared at it so hard; anyone who would have seen would be surprised that her eyes hadn't popped out yet. But she needed to know. And there was the answer marked in pink. She gulped, and threw the device away. Taking in a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, waiting for Loki to return from work. She tapped her fingers, and wiggled in her seat. She was so nervous while she waited. A half hour went by and Darcy couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Maybe starting this out with a romantic dinner would be best. Romantic? What the hell was a romantic dinner anyway?

Looking up on line from her phone, she looked at examples of a romantic dinner. There was a big salad, or steak, or pasta. Maybe she would make pasta. Getting spiral noodles out, she placed them on the counter. She would make cheesy pasta. She got excited just thinking about it. She timed it to when Loki was supposed to be home and as she platted his food, he walked into the apartment.

Darcy! I'm home! Where are you?!"

"In the kitchen!"

Loki made his way to the kitchen, but Darcy walked out with both plates in hand.

"I made us dinner. Hope you like it."

"But Darcy, you're ill. You shouldn't be working right now." stated Loki, grabbing his plate.

"Oh come on Loki. Don't be so dramatic. Come on, let's eat on the couch."

They sat down and Loki got to shoving the food in his mouth. "This is real good Darcy. Thank you."

"Awe. Listen to you thanking a human. I've trained you so well."

Loki glared at her for a moment before turning back to his food. Darcy just giggled.

"Are you doing better?" asked Loki.

"Um, yes." she laughed nervously. "I actually have something to tell you though. But it can wait till after dinner."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. Just eat up."

Loki felt unsettled. Something had been bothering her for too long, and she was about to finally tell him what it was. But did he really want to know? Now that it came to it, he found he felt a bit uncomfortable about it. He wanted to know what it was, but for some reason he didn't think he was going to like it. He shook his head and put the plate down on the coffee table.

"Tell me now."

"No. It's fine. It can wait."

"No. Now."

"Why now?"

"Because it's going to bug me till you tell me, and I won't be able to enjoy this wonderful dinner you made me."

Darcy sighed heavily, putting her plate down. She clasped her hands together and forced herself to look Loki in the eyes. She felt her heart beat at a horrid pace, and she gulped down a lump in her throat, trembling. Loki looked rather concerned, and felt the need to wrap his arms around her.

"Loki. I, um. . . I'm pregnant."

Loki's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly a gap. His eyes were lost in the distance, a look of pure nothing on his face. Just blank. Loki stood and walked a few paces away from Darcy, and pain filled her face.

"Do you realize how . . . ?" Loki did not finish his sentence and refused to look at her.

Darcy gulped, and tears immediately fell from her eyes. "What? You seem to like to have sex, but once a baby comes in the picture you want nothing to do with me now?"

"I did not say that!" Loki shouted, spinning around to face her. Once he saw the hurt in her face, he felt hot tears coming, and he blinked them away. "It's just. . . "Loki went to sit next to her again, but leaving a seat between them.

"I am a God Darcy. I will live thousands of years after you, and -"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you said you loved me!" shouted Darcy, cutting him off and jumping off the couch to leave to her room. Loki grabbed her wrist.

"Darcy please! I know what I have done is cruel, but I meant it when I said I loved you. I mean it every time. Please understand how hard this is for me. I -"

"Hard for you?! How do you think I feel! I am the one who is pregnant with your child that you clearly don't want!" Darcy tore her wrist from Loki.

"No! Of course I do! I am so happy that I have a child growing inside the woman I love, it's just the fact that I will have to watch the both of you grow old and die and not be able to do a thing about it!" Loki was crying now, and Darcy immediately felt guilty for making him feel worse. She wanted to hold him, and make him feel better, but she was too afraid to move.

"Darcy I - I." Loki couldn't finish. What was he thinking? He knew there was a chance this could have happened, but he didn't care. He loved Darcy so much, he could think of nothing that made him happier than to spend his time with her. She annoyingly brought out the best of him, and made him actually enjoy life. Loki closed his eyes and gulped a lump in his throat. Then he felt Darcy's hand on his cheek, and he couldn't stop the tears. Darcy leaned in and kissed him so softly. Using both of his hands Loki grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and leaned his lips towards her palm.

"I love you Loki."

Loki clinched his teeth for a moment, and swallowed another lump in his throat. "I love you too Darcy."

"Will you love me for the rest of my life?" she asked.

Loki finally opened his eyes to look at her, and they were already red from his tears, making his green eyes pop.

"No. But I'll love you for the rest of mine." Darcy let her self-cry as she threw herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Loki buried his face in her hair, and there they stood for several minutes, before Loki picked her up and carried her to their bed and tucked her in. Darcy pulled him down next to her, and there they lied, looking each other in the eyes with such love and care, till they finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHH! My baby is getting married!" Barb screamed, holding Jane tightly, shaking her. "Now give me grandbabies!"

"Mom!"

"What?! I'm old. I want grandbabies before I die!"

"Your still far from dying mom." said Jane a little annoyed.

"Hey, I could die tomorrow. You never know." said Barb, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I've got some news." stated Darcy, and Barb, Jane, and Thor looked over at her. They were out at Red Lobster for celebration. Barb insisted on paying for everyone, however, Jane and Darcy insisted that Thor and Loki split the bill since they were the men. In the end, Jane and Darcy won. Darcy sat there eating away at thirty dollars' worth of crab and lobster, her hunger already growing day by day. It had been a couple weeks since Darcy had told Loki she was pregnant and now it was time to tell everyone else.

Darcy took a box from under her chair and handed it to Barb. It was wrapped in left over batman Christmas wrapping from the year before. Barb looked at her confused.

"Open it." said Darcy.

"Is it my birthday?" she asked with excited sarcasm.

"Nope. Just open it."

"Yeah! Open it Barb." said Loki impatiently.

Barb ripped it open, throwing the wrapper on the floor that revealed a tiny shoe box. Barb stared at it, her face lighting up. Opening the shoe box, she screamed with excitement.

"You're having a baby! AHHH!" she pulled out a tiny white onesie with a tiny fat blue whale on the heart of it. She also pulled out a pair of blue socks fit for a new born.

"Yes we are. Now calm down." Darcy laughed.

Jane looked at Darcy stunned, and speechless. Darcy could see in her eyes the war that was raging in her head. The side of being happy for her friend, and the side of being upset it was with Loki. She knew Loki had changed, but she still couldn't fight the feeling of deep hate she felt for him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Loki. My brother." started Thor, and Loki rolled his eyes, knowing Thor was about to get real emotional. "I am so proud of you. HAHA!" Thor stood, rushing over and grabbing Loki, hoisting him up into a hug. Loki grunted as Thor squeezed him, leaving little way for Loki's chest to expand for air.

"Thor. Put me down this instant!" he managed to breath out through gritted teeth.

Thor put his brother down, then grabbing his hand and lifting it into the air, Thor pronounced, "People of Midgard! My younger brother is now a father!" Loki ripped his hand away, glaring at his brother and feeling embarrassed, however, as cheers rose up from the crowd, he felt a little happy and he smiled.

'Yes. Clap for me!' he thought to himself. Barb was now next to him, and she grabbed him, pushing him down on one knee in front of Darcy.

"Now it's time to propose."

"What?" asked Loki.

"Yes brother. Propose to your true love! I did and I've never been happier." stated Thor.

"Well, I was going to, but now you two ruined it." Loki said, half joking.

Darcy's face was completely red.

Loki looked over to Darcy, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little dark blue box. He opened it, revealing a light brown band with several different caramel and chocolate colored diamonds.

"I thought you'd prefer this considering it looks like candy."

"I love it!" Darcy was crying now.

"Then will you marry me Darcy?" asked Loki, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes, the way Darcy often looked at him when she really wanted something. "You know, cause we rock as a couple."

Darcy giggled and Loki got serious. "All comedy a side, I love you Darcy. You brought light back into my life and now, you have made me a father. I can never begin to show you how much I love you but I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life showing it."

"Yes! Yes! I love you so much! Yes I will!" She launched out of the chair, tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly. Cheers began again in the crowd and Darcy felt embarrassed, and she got off of Loki, letting him sit up. Then she punched him in the arm. "It's about damn time you asked me."

"That was not very nice to do to your new fiancé." he pouted.

I love you." she laughed, then kissed him.

"I know."

"I'll punch you again." Darcy jest.

"I love you too! Don't hurt me!" said Loki, putting his arms up in front of his face for protection.

Darcy laughed. Loki stood then reached a hand out to her. "My women shouldn't be on the floor. Especially when with child."

Darcy accepted his hand and he helped her up, and then pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"I'm going to be a grandma after all." cried Barb.

"Shut up." Jane laughed.

A couple weeks later Jane had her wedding. It was glorious, filled with beautiful and ancient decorations, and bright shimmering chandeliers, all looking out to a gorgeous sky filled with shades or purples, pinks, and blues, and dotted with twinkling stars. Janes dress was of pure white, with sparkles shimmering off the light. The bottom of her dress flared out behind her and the color of her dressed lined with her color bone, then hung off from her shoulders leading to long sleeves that also flared from her wrists. White ribbon crisscrossed her back, lacing down and tying into a bow just above her butt. Her hair was put into a neat braided bun. Her make-up was light, and her smile was genuine.

Thor stood there, looking at his bride in pure awe. He wore a black tuxedo, wanting to have a little something of Midgard for Jane to appreciate. Otherwise he'd be dressed in armor and extravagant furs. His father smiled at him, still a little upset however that his son was marrying a Midgardian. Both of his sons apparently. What was wrong with the women of Asguard? Why couldn't Thor marry Sif like he wanted him too. And as his son and this girl became husband and wife, Oden felt a helpless sorrow tug at his heart. Not entirely for himself, but for his sons. He couldn't possibly see what it was they found in these woman that was worth the pain that would come later when the women will die, and they will still live a many more life times before he died themselves. Best not to think about it.

She looked so beautiful walking down the aisle to Thor who held his hand out to her. She took it with a bright smile and tears threatened to run down her cheeks. All the people in Asguard stood during the ceremony, except for Darcy who rested on Loki's back. She wanted to stand with everyone else and Loki had argued with her but in the end she had won of course. However, not ten minutes into the ceremony her knees began to ache and five minutes after that she felt light headed. She held back the urge to throw up, trying to focus on Jane. Loki wouldn't take his eyes off Darcy ones he realized something was wrong. He was about to leave his place next to Thor, but Darcy brought her hand up telling him to stop and she tried reassuring him with a smile.

Jane looked over at her maid of honor and saw how pale she was, then turned back to Thor a little worried. She just didn't want Darcy throwing up during her wedding in front of everyone.

When it came to their vows, she started first, going through them a little quickly.

"Thor. I love you beyond measure. When I first met you, I mean after Darcy tazed you." She stopped and giggled. Thor chuckled looking over at Darcy who smiled and said,

"Hey, I apologized for that."

"I know." said Jane, "but when I first laid my eyes on you my heart stopped. I had never seen anything so wonderful in my entire life. You dropped from the sky and ever since you have made my life an adventure. You brought excitment, and meaning in my life. My wonderful man form the stars. I love you so much and hope more than anything that I will spend the rest of my life with you."

Loki finally took his eyes off Darcy and onto his brother as he began to speak. "Jane. before I met you I was childish and selfish. I hurt the people I loved and I was so wrapped into myself that I didn't even realize. I was shameful and had no honor. But then you came into my life and opened my eyes to all of my mistakes. You filled my heart with love and compassion. I will never began to show you how much I love and appreciate you. You made me a better man, and I will love you for eternity."

Jane couldn't stop her tears this time and she smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed and the dancing began. As Jane and Thor left for the dance floor, and Loki walked over to Darcy grabbing her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, then the music started to play. Classical music full of beautiful instrument that filled the room. Darcy had never heard the song before but the sound filled her with warmth and she began to tear up.

"What song is this?" she asked.

"It's the band over there playing a piece by Malin Dwarl. He is a very popular musician here in Asguard."

"It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is." Loki stared at Darcy for a minute who had closed her eyes, listening to the music, letting it feel every inch of her. A soft smile spread across her face. Loki smiled down at her and leaned down, giving her a kiss. Darcy opened her eyes and smiled. She looked over at Jane who was being twirled around by Thor, smiling and laughing.

"Loki." looked up at him. "Will you dance with me?"

Loki chuckled and grabbed her hand. "I would be honored."

He took her to the dance floor where many other couples had already joined in including Barb who was dancing with Hiemdell.

Loki put a hand on her waist and held the other out making a perfect frame. Darcy put her hand in his and th eother on his shoulder and Loki began spinning her around. He was much more talented at this, moving with wonderful grace. Darcy almost got lost in it. The people of Asguard all seemed to be able to dance wonderfully. She started to cry and Loki stopped.

"Are you alright Darling?"

"Yes. It's just so beautiful here. I never thought I'd ever have something like this. I joined Janes team because I wanted adventure. And here I am in this extravagant castle, at her wedding, dancing with you. Carrying your child. Our child. I never thought that-" Darcy broke off, choking up and she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her dress. Loki grabbed her hand in both of his and smiled at her.

"Ditto." he said which made Darcy laugh.

"Can we sit for a moment? My knees hurt."

"Of course." Loki took her to a chair at the far side of the room. "Can I bring you anything?"

"No. But you can mingle and stuff. Don't hold back because of me."

"Nonsense." said Loki and he sat next to her.

The ceremony lasted the entire night, but Darcy had turned in just an hour into it. She turned to Loki and told him she wasn't feeling well. He felt her forehead and noticed she was a little hot.

"I just feel a little sick."

"Well, let's go then."

Loki turned and Darcy climbed onto his back and rested there, feeling relieved that she was off her legs. They said their good byes and made their way to Loki's old room where they were going to stay for the night. When they got there Darcy was already asleep. It was quite a long walk and she had a busy day. Loki laughed and put her into his bed, taking her white high heels off, then drawing up the green silk sheets. Taking off his shirt, slacks and shoes, he climbed in next to her, cuddling her tightly against him. While the wedding went on, they slept, Darcy occasionally having to get up to puke. Luckily Loki had a bathroom attached to his room, which he ran her to the first couple times till she remembered where it was. Afterward he would rub her back till she fell back asleep. It was going to be a long night.

Loki looked around his room, only being able to see what the light from the stars showed him. He had to admit he kind of missed his old room with his golden plated bookshelves filling his walls. After him and Darcy made their relationship official, he had come back to claim most of his books and stashed him in their room, so now most of the shelves lay empty. He missed the golden bed frame with hand carvings decorating it with swirls and beautiful roses. He missed the feel of his silk sheets, much more soft than those of earth. Perhaps he would take this back with them. The bed was huge though, and would fill probably their entire room. He loved his new life with Darcy but he had to admit that he missed some of his life here; the grand hall ways, the magnificent décor, the unnecessarily huge rooms. Comparing it to his new home with Darcy only made it worse. But it was alright. Putting their money together they did find a much nicer place than her old apartment. Besides, Darcy made all of it worth it. And it's not like he can't ever see this place again. He can return whenever he wanted. He knew all the doors and tricks on getting back. He had no problem. He was just over thinking it. In the morning him and Darcy will return back to Midgard, er, Earth and he will cuddle her the entire day.

He was now going to be a father. He could not wait to teach the child all he knew. Darcy had told him about what fathers on Earth did with their children. Things like playing catch, (which Darcy would show him how to do when it came time) go fishing, take them camping, take them to school, teach them how to ride a bike, the list went on. Darcy would educate him into it, but she also wants him to be the father he wants to be as well. He told her he would do both. He could not wait when the time came. He would be the best father. Much better than Odin, or Laufey.

Darcy rolled over, and put a hand on his chest. Loki looked over at her and smiled. She looked so cute when she slept. Her hair all wild, drool slipping from her mouth. He gave a silent chuckle then grabbed her hand that lay on his chest. He stroked it with his thumb till he fell asleep searing to her that he would not let her down.

I am so sorry this took so long to update the new chapter. I will make it up to you I promise. I've just had a lot going on. My computer broke and so I had to get a new one and write the chapter all over again, I had to move and unfortunately it's in the middle of nowhere and I can't get internet so I go on when I visit friends or go to the library which isn't often, and I've been really busy with my studies. I hope you can forgive me. I'll make sure the next one doesn't take so long and it will be an awesome chapter. Believe it!


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy woke in Loki's room, and she turned to face him but he wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around to see if he was in the room. Since being with Loki she had seen his room several times, but only ever for a few moments, when he was grabbing something such as his books or cloths. It all still looked new though. The luminous colors, the attention to detail on the patterns on his sheets, the smooth carvings on his bed frame. She stood, but immediately felt sick. She franticly looked around, not remembering where the bathroom was, and she panicked. Running into the hallway she tumbled into Loki who was holding a mug of hot tea in his hand. He let out a little scream as it spilled over his chest, burning his skin.

"Loki! I'm sorry!" she screamed and grabbed the bottom of his t shirt to hoist it up so she could see his skin but he placed his hands on hers and gave her a hard smile.

"It's ok. It was an accident."

"Your brow is twitching."

"Really it's fine. Wouldn't be the first time I spilled hot tea all over me."

Darcy blushed remembering the time when she had her towel wrapped around her and she rushed to her room, only to have run into Loki, spilling his hot tea on his whole front side. That was a very embarrassing day.

"Are you alright though Darcy? Why are you in a hurry?"

"Oh, I just felt sick and was running to the bathroom."

"Do you still need it? I do have one conjoined to my room remember."

"No I didn't. Sheesh. I'm so tired I didn't even notice it. Can you take me there? I really need to pee!"

Loki laughed and stood up, offering Darcy his hand. She took it off course and Loki lead her back through his room and to the bathroom.

"I'll go get you some more tea while you're in there alright." he said before she went in.

"Oh, that was for me?"

"Yes. I figured you'd want some when you woke up."

"Thank you Loki. Tea would have done me good."

"Then I shall be right back Darling."

"Alright."

Loki left her and she entered the bathroom. It was magnificent. When Loki came back, steam filled the room, and it was almost too hard to see where he was going. He found Darcy in the bath tub. The tub was in grounded into the ground like an indoor pool, and it was large enough to put thirty people into it. He smiled seeing her there, the look of pure heaven on her face.

"Loki. Why haven't you told me about this? This tub is amazing."

Loki chuckled and put the tea down on the floor. He took his clothes off and joined her inside the tub, scooting up real close and wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him and snuggled him.

"This also has a jet setting."

"Really?! Turn it on! Turn it on!" Darcy chanted. Loki stood and walked over to the other side of the tub and when he came back, the jets were going strong. Darcy settled back into Loki and they stayed there cuddling for a while. Darcy felt a million times better. Her nausea was gone and her body and mind were so relaxed.

Suddenly Darcy laughed. "Hey there. I'm relaxing buddy."

"Sorry. You're just so damn beautiful. I can't help myself. We're going to be husband and wife next week. I cannot wait to consummate the marriage."

"Well. Maybe you don't have to wait so long." Darcy looked at his and smiled, a bright red blush spread across her face. Loki leaned down and kissed her, and she responded by caressing his man hood. Loki moaned into her mouth which made Darcy wiggled with want. She slid her hand up and down his shaft agonizingly slow. Loki then moved her hand to her womanhood and started caressing her there. It didn't take long for Darcy to let out a loud moan which made Loki smile in triumph.

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up onto his cock and slowly slid her down. She could feel him throbbing inside her and she started to move against him. Loki kept his arms around her, holding her to him and loving the way her breasts bounced in his face. Suddenly her knees began to ache, and as if on que, Loki lifted her off of him and sat her gently back down on the seat.

"Can we go back to the bedroom?" she asked him. Loki nodded and picked her up. They entered back into his room and he put her on his bed and laid her down on her back. He got between her thighs and kissed her down her neck and her breasts before letting himself in, sliding his cock inside her. She let out a little groan and Loki looked at her to see if she was alright. She smiled and nodded for him to continue. He was careful not to lie on top of her even though he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He lift her leg over his shoulder and thrusted inside her. Loki felt he was about to cum way to soon and he stopped, still throbbing inside her. Darcy felt frustrated and she groaned, looking at him with desperate eyes. He slid out of her and put leaned down, putting his tongue on her. He licked her, wiggling his tongue up and down while sliding his finger in and out of her. Darcy moaned louder and louder till Loki stopped, locking their lips together to stop her, but his finger kept going. He smiled at her and whispered for her to be a little quieter.

"I can't help it!" she whined. "You're not helping."

"Want me to stop." Loki teased.

"No!" she pleaded and Loki went faster. His cock was so swollen. He needed to relieve the pressure. Her face was flushed, her mouth open as she panted. Removing his finger, he grabbed her and gently flipped her over to her stomach then lifted her butt in the air. He got onto his knees and Darcy buried her face in her arms. He slid his cock inside her pussy and thrusted in and out as fast as he could. He couldn't take it any longer and as he felt Darcy spasm and a squirt of wet drip from inside her, he came and thrusted harder, riding out their orgasms. When he was spent, Loki slid out of her and collapsed onto the bed. They held each other again, love filling every inch of them. Loki gave her Eskimo kisses over and over, which made her giggle. Darcy ended up falling asleep, the feeling of exhaustion running over her. Loki knew it was time to get up and go, but he wouldn't dare wake her. She just looked too darn cute. And she deserved a little nap. After all, she was carrying his child.

Their wedding couldn't come sooner. It was just as grand as Thor's, but they had a lot of rock music playing. Darcy had felt great, walking down that isle in her beautiful white dress, seeing Loki, standing there in his black tux with a green under shirt and bow tie. So damn handsome.

"Darcy, I admit that just a year ago I would never had imagined being with a human. The thought disgusted me."

"Nice."

"Hold on." Loki chuckled. "But now I see that I couldn't have been more wrong. I have never felt this much happiness in all my life. Through you I found clarity and bliss, and I couldn't ask for more. You are my life and my world and everything that is good inside me, and I swear with all of my heart that I will love you with every inch of me for the rest of my long life."

Darcy choked up and she looked down at the floor trying to get herself together. "Well, um, ditto." Everyone laughed, knowing that she had to be kidding. "Alright Alright. For the real thing then. Loki, I never really pictured myself as a bride, loving a man of whom I can share my life with, and put all my trust into. Yet here you are, standing right in front of me. You've brought a lot of adventure and so much laughter into my life. And let's not forget excitement. Am I right?"

"That's for damn sure!" shouted Barb.

Everyone laughed again.

"Thank you Barb. Any, if I were to give my trust, my love, and my happiness to anyone, then I am so happy that it is you. You're my best friend I can rock out with, share a laugh, and be all romantic with. I love you so much."

"I love you too Darcy."

"I am your compass."

"You mean you are my compass."

"That's what I just said."

"No, I mean -"

"I complete you."

Loki laughed and shook his head. "I love you so much."

"Ditto. Now let's hurry it up so I can tongue my husband."

"Well, it is with my pleasure that I, the All Father of the nine whelms, grant these two the bond of marriage and may you always find happiness in the life you have chosen. You may kiss the bride."

Like a wave, Darcy rose up to her tip toes, throwing he arms around Loki's neck and kissing him. He kissed her back, with every feeling he had of her flowing through his body. They were finally married.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven and a half months later

Darcy screamed in agony as the doctor kept telling her to push.

"I see its head, now keep pushing. You are doing great Debbie."

"Darcy!" Darcy screamed.

"Darcy. Right. Sorry, I'm a little nervous. It's my first time delivering a baby."

"Well, that's nice to know! Ahh!"

"Hold on Dear. You can do this. Just think about how our baby will be the envy of all the children. Of how beautiful and flawless he will be." stated Loki, holding onto Darcy's hand, who was squeezing his incredibly tight.

"Keep pushing." said the doctor.

"What else would I be doing?! Pulling?! I don't need a sign for this!"

"Alright Darcy, I get that your frustrated but let's just calm down and -"

"Just get him out of me!"

"Ok ok."

Loki couldn't believe all this. He was just minutes away from being a father. In all his life he never thought he'd be here, and with a human. It was the last thing he expected, but he would never have had it any other way. He was suddenly shot out of his thoughts when he heard the cry of his baby.

"Here we go. Wow, he's a beauty!" stated the doctor and he handed the baby to a nurse who wrapped him up tight and brought him to his mother. Darcy held him to her, smiling down at Her and her husband's creation. She couldn't couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

"Wow. Look at what we made Loki."

Loki placed a hand on his baby boy's cheek, feeling how delicate he was. Staring into his eyes changed something in Loki. Loki, upon seeing his child, the innocence and the beauty he had made with his wife, he fell in love with him and yearned to protect him. He would always protect him and be there for him no matter what.

"What should we call him? We still haven't agreed on a name." asked Darcy.

"Well I am still keen on Little Loki the Conqueror."

"No."

Loki stuck his tongue out at Darcy but she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How about Dean? Like from Supernatural."

"No."

"Why?!" Darcy whined.

"Because I am not giving my son a name from a stupid tv show that you watch."

Darcy gasped. "You take that back." she looked like she was about to cry. "I can't even look at you."

Loki laughed, putting his hand on Darcy back to rub it. Darcy pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"Darcy darling, you know I meant it."

"That doesn't help your case!"

"How about we call him Thomas."

"Thomas?"

"Yes. I find the name rather dignified and romantic. You know for when he's older."

"Yeah." Darcy laughed. "A little heart throb."

"So, are we going with Thomas?" asked Loki.

"Oh alright. That sounds good. My little Thomas."

"You mean our little Thomas?" asked Loki, putting a gentle hand on Thomas's head.

"No. My Thomas!" she shouted and pulled away from Loki's grasp.

"Now Darling, I know you bore him but you could not have created him without me. Now let me hold our child."

"Fine." she said with exasperation.

She handed Loki the child and he smiled down at him, eyes filled with love. He had never had this feeling before, and he never wanted it to stop. Darcy leaned back, resting and feeling awfully tired. She wanted to fight the fatigue but didn't think she could. But that was alright. She could easily go to sleep to such a beautiful sight. Her beautiful child with her gorgeous husband. And when her husband started to sing to little Thomas, she felt her self-drifting away, and she finally let the herself fall into a deep sleep.

When she woke, the whole family was crowded around her. Even Thor and his new wife took time from the throne to come see their knew god child. Barb stood beside her, holding little Thomas in her arms, heartfelt tears in her eyes. She could not stop smiling down at the boy. She couldn't wait to spoil the child, to give him everything his heart desired. To help teach him right from wrong, fill him up on sugar before giving him back to his parents for bedtime. She laughed at the thought.

Jane and Thor were chatting with Loki, not having noticed that Darcy woke up, and there was Richard her boss, and Daniel and Katie, her friends from work. Darcy looked at them all, a great power of warmth flowing through her. She knew that she couldn't have asked for a better family. A family worth every possible moment of her life and she couldn't wait to share them with her baby. Her home.

The End


End file.
